Destino
by sakura1736
Summary: Hinata se casa con Toneri para salvar al mundo ninja...para salvar a Naruto...el devastado se va de la aldea para olvidarce de ella, Karin lo acompaña en su viaje, pero otra Hinata aparece y lo envuelve en un dilema, ahora Hinata vence a Toneri y regresa para recuperar a Naruto...lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

DESTINO

Hinata estaba de pie ante la enorme puerta de aquel obscuro templo, su vestido negro qué parecía más de un funeral que el de matrimonio resplandecia con la tenue luz de las velas. Triste pero decidida…caminó dos pasos cuando escucho la voz de Naruto gritar su nombre.

-Hinataaaaaa.

Hinata volteó mientras el se acercaba con torpes pasos hasta colocarce frente a ella..toco su hombro...

-Hinata, ven conmigo, ya tenemos a Hanabi solo debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, yo recuperaré los ojos de tu hermana y acabé con Toneri.

-Naruto kun.-lo interrumpió ella.-No lo entiendes verdad? Estoy aquí por voluntad. Ya no te amo.  
-Pe..pero Hinata?.-la confusión en los ojos de Naruto…el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal y empeoraría, comenzó a llenar su corazón…el miedo se apoderó de el.-¿de que hablas? Lo que dije antes…es cierto, podemos volver juntos, caminar juntos! Yo….-sus palabras sonaban desesperadas.

-Basta! Ya Naruto kun.  
-Es tarde no? de verdad vas a casarte con el?...  
-Si…te lo dije, no te amo mas, perdi muchos años esperando que te dieras cuenta, pero…ya es tarde, lo siento.  
-No Hinata….yo lo siento… 

Naruto bajó la mirada, no derramó lagrima alguna, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarce tratando de no tropezar pues ya no veía nada al frente, su vista se nublo y no se dio cuenta que atrás, Hinata lo miraba(Naruto kun lo siento, yo te amo! Te amo! No te vallas) sonaba en su mente un grito de dolor…ella si lloraba, las lágrimas caían como una cascada sobre el vestido que entonces ya sentía que si seria de un funeral…le había roto el corazón a su Naruto…y ella misma murió en el instante que le dijo, *no te amo*. Seco sus lágrimas, dio la vuelta y entro a lo que serian los peores años de su vida.

Naruto no levanto la cabeza siguió hasta donde se encontraban Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai y sin mostrar sus hinchados ojos siguió de largo frente a ellos.

-Naruto! Que paso con Hinata?. Dijo Sakura con un notorio tono de preocupación.  
-Ella se quedara aquí…dijo secamente dándole la espalda.  
-Que? Y no harás nada? Naruto, ella te am…  
-No, es su decisión…me largo de aquí…  
-Naruto! Espera, la luna aún tenemos ese problema, además no podemos dejar a Hinata aquí, y los ojos de Hanabi…  
\- Shikamaru, Hinata tiene un plan, y nos incluyó en el…déjenla salvar el mundo…Naruto no solía hablar con sarcasmo pero ese había sonado hiriente, sus amigos entendieron que y lo siguieron sin mucho entusiasmo, sin dejar de preocuparse por su amiga.  
volvieron a Konoha, donde al llegar Kakashi los esperaba con un extraño mensaje.

-Toneri no destruirá la tierra, de echo dijo que seremos perdonados. Díganme que pasa! Y donde esta Hinata?  
los 3 ninjas en fila frente al sexto hokage estaban serios, no sabían que responder, pues Naruto era el único que sabía lo ocurrido, el se fue hasta el hospital donde Hiashi y Hanabi se encontraban.

-Señor Hiashi…Naruto entro a la habitación donde el padre de Hinata estaba tendido…no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.-Lo siento…no pude…traer a Hinata…fue entonces que por fin después de un largo viaje de reterlas, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, se arrodillo frente a Hiashi, su frente tocaba el suelo…ya no podía soportarlo.

-lo siento, lo siento,,,se que me confio a mi esto, pero le falle, Hinata se casó con Toneri para detener el ataque a la tierra, yo, yo no pude…y Hanabi…sus ojos, ella es tan pequeña, no logre ayudarla pude haber echo mas, pero,,,pero no lo hice!…soy una basura,, no meresco ser llamado ninja…le falle a usted, a la aldea, a Hinata y a Hanabi…  
-Naruto…Hiashi se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se arrodillo frente a Naruto tratando de consolarlo.-Basta! Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, se lo que sientes por mi hija, y se cuánto deseabas ayudarla a ella y a Hanabi…en todo caso era mi deber rescatarlas y sin embargo tu fuiste y arriesgaste tu vida por ellas, yo te estoy agradecido…por favor no te lastimes asi, para nuestro clan, siempre seras un héroe…gracias Naruto.  
dicho esto y después de cierto tiempo de permanecer en el suelo llorando, Naruto se levanto, agradeció a Hiashi su confianza y salio de ahí, no quería ver a nadie y asi lo hizo por un par de días.  
Las cosas se habían calmado bastante, los enemigos dejaron de aparecer, nadie bajo la guardia pero parecía como si aquello hubiese sido un sueño…pero ahora la cosa era, Naruto, al cabo de 3 dias, salio de su casa, miraba a la nada, la gente trataba de hablarle pero, no había manera, no sabían como…sus amigos trataron de alentarlo pero el no parecía escuchar y ni hablar de tocar el tema de Hinata.

-Na..Naruto! escucha, sabemos cuanto te esforzaste por ayudarla, fue una tonta al no querer ayuda, esa Hinata…Ino había dicho las palabras tabú por desgracia…..su nombre taladraba su corazón, Naruto se dio la vuelta sin decir nada.  
-Oye Narutoooo, espera yo no quise.  
-Déjalo Ino, estoy estoy cansado me voi a casa a dormir (ahh….) cerro los ojos un instantey se detuvo…por un segundo su corazón comenzó a doler… con una tremendamente enorme sonrisa falsa se alejó de Ino.  
-Oyee, Naruto¡?.  
-mhhmmmm? Kiba?, Chouji?.  
-Naruto sabes?, iremos a las aguas termales esta tarde y pues queremos que nos acompañes hehe.  
-Lo siento chicos, no me siento bien, quiero dormir…  
-escucha Naruto…solo queremos decirte…lo que paso allá, no fue culpa tuya, tu hiciste de todo para ayudarlas! Tu…  
-basta-. Comenzaba a exasperarse-dije que no, estoy cansado, ya deténganse con ese tema. Naruto se alejo nuevamente para finalmente toparse con Shikamaru, Lee y Sakura…

-Hey Naruto ¿Cómo estás? Sabes? Kakashi sensei quiere hablar contigo nos pidió que te lleváramos con el. Dijo Lee tratando de animar a su amigo.  
-No necesito chaperones, puedo ir solo.  
-oyeme! No tienes porque responderle asi a lee Naruto! Solo queremos ayu…  
-No necesito su ayuda!, no necesito que me digan que hice todo lo posible y no necesito que me la recuerden, entienden, déjenme, no soy un niño que deba ser tratado con cuidado, déjenme…tranquilo! (aaaahhhhhh…). Con su mano derecha apretó su pecho…la vista se le nubló y cayó al piso podía escuchar bagamente las voces de sus amigos  
-NARUTOOO?  
-OYE NARUTO RESPIRA, TRANQUILIZATE!  
NARUTO….  
despertó un par de días después en el hospital donde Tsunade lo miraba con preocupación y triteza.

-Bien crío, para empezar, no, no puedes levantarte de la cama, yo te lo prohíbo, está prohibido también enojarse…eso no te hará ningún bien, ahora te explicare que es lo que te sucede…aquel golpe que Toneri te devolvió junto con tu rassengan…provocó un daño considerable a tu corazón, aunado a ….lo que sucedió con Hinata.-Naruto bajó la mirada.-Ya no puedes tener esos arranques de ira, no le hará bien a tu salud, entiendes? Al menos hasta que encontremos como revertir esto…

-hhhm… (lo que me faltaba ahora soy un inútil…) Al dia siguiente salio del hospital, tenia la mirada aun mas perdida que antes, Kakashi no le asignaba misiones, veía todo el mundo moverse a su alrededor, se sentía completamente inservible, la gente de la aldea lo miraba con tristeza, cosa que el odiaba, no quería generar lastima, podía escuchar las conversaciones de los aldeanos.  
-Miren es Naruto…pobre, no logro salvar a Hinata sama…  
-Oye, que no es ese Naruto San? Escuche que Hinata lo amaba pero ella se caso con Toneri Otsusuki…que pena…  
-Hinata le ha pagado muy mal al pobre de Naruto kun…  
-Que triste, escuche que el también la amaba y mírenlo ahora…

Fue a su casa, entro a su habiatacion, se rescosto en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente ya no quería hacerlo, llorar todas las noches?, lo haría el resto de su vida?...por fin era feliz, encontró el amor una buena chica que lo amor desde niños, la joven mas gentil y dulce que había conocido y ahora lo había perdido todo…sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.

-Kakashi sensei…en mi estado, no sirvo como ninja, tu lo has visto, por eso no me has asignado ninguna misión o me equivoco?  
-Naruto yo…-Kakashi no sabia que responder, simplemente era cierto pero no quería herirlo.  
-Esta bien lo se, no sirvo para ser ninja y mucho menos sirvo para ser hokage, no quiero causar pena y no pretendo vivir en un lugar que me recuerda tanto mi fracaso…me voi, no puedo vivir aquí sin sentir que me asfixio, necesito alejarme Kakashi sensei, lo siento…  
-Esta bien Naruto, tomate el tiempo que necesites, se fuerte, recuerda que puedes volver cuando quieras, eres nuestro héroe, jamas lo olvides…confio en ti.  
-Dicho esto fue a su casa, tomo pocas cosas y se dirigio a la salida…el atardecer caia sobre konoha y su gente no supo cuando fue que el ninja mas revoltoso se había marchado.  
Dos días después de partir, Naruto se encontraba en un lejano bosque y un ruido lo hizo ponerse en alerta pero al acercarce noto que conocía a la persona que lo hacia…-Tu no eres Karin? La amiga de Sasuke?.  
-Na..Naruto Uzumaki? Que es lo que haces aquí? Y porque me espias? Que …te atraigo o que?  
-Oye oye! Calmate, solo venia de paso como sea ya me voi…-pero lo detuvo el echo de que Karin parecía que acababa de llorar, recientemente se había enterado que ella pertenecia a su clan, al clan de madre, asi que sentía la obligación de hacer algo por ella.  
-Dime te pasa algo, puedo hacer algo por ti?  
\- por mi? Que? Piensas que necesito beneficencia? No necesito nada de ti, y menos de tu idiota amigo…en tu aldea son todos estúpidos, todos los hombres son estúpidos! Ojala no existieran, ojala,,,,ojala…no me doliera tanto…(estúpido sasuke)…-comenzo a llorar.

Naruto se arrodillo y puso una mano sobre su rostro…-oye creo saber que sientes, sabes? Sali de la aldea y me hire a viajar por ahí un tiempo, serán como unas vacaciones obligadas hehe, tal vez, quisieras venir conmigo?...  
\- he?...hhhmmm  
-solo si tu quieres yo…  
-esta bien! Ire contigo, no creo que seas mas idiota que Sasuke, además somos del mismo clan, podremos aprender uno del otro creo…

y asi ambos uzumaki se encaminaron a un extraño viaje de olvido…pasaron 4 meses de escuchar a Karin llorar por las noches y de ver la mirada perdida de Naruto y fastidiarce por ello, lo que mas cabreaba a Naruto era el echo de saber que Hinata estaba casada lo cual implicaba que Toneri podía tocarla, podía sentir sus labios…el, le hacia el amor….  
-bbbbbrrrr, maldición! Por que no dejo de pensar en eso? Estoy arto!  
-Oye tarado…mira jajajaja un burdel…deberías entrar y sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza jajajaja.  
-callate! No haría esas cosas, no esta bien…  
\- que no esta bien?, estas soltero, eres un héroe, mmm no estas del todo mal,,,hasta te tratarían bien gratis y creo que te pagarían por entrar, no tienes por que ser san mojigato ni rendirle cuentas a nadie o esperas que Hinata venga y te recrimine? cuando Toneri seguro esta entre sus…  
-ok ok vamos, algo de diversión no le hace daño a nadie…(maldita loca).  
-Hola cielo? Podemos ayudarte?, esperaaaa valla que podemos ayudarte mira que musculos.-aquella chica de cabello corto color verdoso como sus ojos, pequeña cintura, enormes pechos y largas piernas, se relamia los labios al sentir los brazos y el pecho de naruto.  
-emmm pues…etoo..(con un demonio no seas marica) valla si quiero ayuda…  
-esa es la actitud Narutoooooo, y díganme alguien puede ayudarme a mi?.-Karin puso ojos de borrego y se tocó los labios.  
-por supuesto querida aquí ayudamos a quien lo pida hahahaha!, Kerooooo, Taroooooo vengan y atiendan bien a nuestra invitada.  
-yei! Son enormes! Chicos sean gentiles soy una dulce flor que desconoce los placeres del amor…  
-heee? (en serio esta loca…como se pone a decir eso e_e y en cima le ponen a dos enor….hay bueno…)  
-y tu cielo…vienes conmigo….por cierto mi nombre es Fuyumi.-lo tomo de la mano y lo guio por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, algunas cerradas, otras abiertas que mostraban a algunas chicas desnudas, otras con poca ropa bastante llamativa.  
(bueno ya estoy aquí y no me puedo ir para atrás, quedare como un completo idiota si salgo corriendo, y no es que no quiera pero…espera eso suena gay, ya me imagino a Sai burlándose de mi, como si el idiota fuera tan…aunque pensandolo bien seguro ya lo hizo con Ino, ella se veía muy feliz últimamente, y cuando esta feliz me molesta mucho, por eso…pero que rayos ya me desvie del tema…ammmm si si…ya estoy aquí y devo…)  
-cielo?...me escuchaste?...quieres la cama o acaso te gusta en el suelo?..hahaha  
-ehhh? Ya…llegamos? (maldición estúpidos pensamientos no me dejaron…).- a estoooo la cama esta bien.- No estaba tan tan nervioso mas bien, solo quería dejar de pensar…  
Aquella noche pudo sentir lo que era estar con una mujer y una con mucha experiencia…le enseño a besar de todas las formas que ella conocía, le enseño como debía ser tocada una mujer, el mismo fue aprendiendo al mirarla que era lo que le gustaba y que no, sus pechos, centrarce en sus pezones, eso la volvia loca, jugar con ellos con su lengua, tocar su clítoris con sus dedos…Fuyumi jadeaba, gemia de placer al sentir cada cosa que el le hacia…al momento de penetrarla, Naruto pudo sentir el cielo en la tierra y al ser ella una "profesional" en cuanto al sexo, el no tuvo que detenerse ni sentir culpa, la embistió con fuerza y cada embestida los volvia locos, después de pasar su lengua por su cuello, paso a sus labios, los mordio, enterro su lengua en su garganta…de alguna forma, todo eso lo hacia sentirse mejor, y no quería detenerse, la volteo boca abajo y volvió a penetrarla, sin dejarla levantarce, tomo sus manos con una sola y la retuvo en esa posición por un largo rato, y cada penetración la hacia retorcer y al momento de llegar al orgasmo Naruto recuperpó la confianza en si y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el y cayo tendido a un lado de su amante .

-Fuyumi?...  
-Dime cielo?...  
-Naruto….me llamo Naruto…  
-mmmm Naruto? Me suena..hehe no seras acaso?  
-si, creo que si…oye…gracias, me hacia falta…  
-valla me acosté con un héroe…y ahora como se los presumo a mis amigas?  
-no te preocupes vendre bastante seguido, solo te pido un favor…  
-dime Naruto, lo que quieras.  
-Quiero ser el único, se que…es tu trabajo y no te veras sin beneficios por eso no te preocupes no te faltara nada , pero…  
-de acuerdo…no hace falta que digas eso, eres especial.-le giño el ojo y sonrio, se acostó en su pecho y durmieron profundamente.  
Al dia siguiente se encontró con una adolorida Karin (:v ahuehuehue).  
-Haaaaaaaaayyyyy!  
-hehehehehe pasa algo Karin?, necesitas ayuda? Tal vez una silla de ruedas?  
-callate taradoooooo, los hombres no saben lo que es esto! Hum! No significa que no lo disfrutara de echo…  
-ya ya, mucha información, será mejor que nos vallamos.  
-irce?.-dijo Fuyumi algo triste.  
-bueno no es que tengamos a donde ir-repondio Karin  
-saben? Este es un pueblo tranquilo bueno a pesar de este lugar hehe, solo digo que no hay mucha violencia y pues, aquí somos todos amigables, no les gustaría quedarce? Tal vez?  
-pues…no es mala idea, estamos muy lejos de konoha y asi podríamos...me parece bien.-dijo Naruto decidido.  
-y tu Karin? Que dices? Karin? Oye?  
-mmmmmhhh? Que? Que quieres?.- ella ya estaba ocupada besándose con uno de sus verdugos (:v)  
(parece que no le dolio tanto después de todo e_e)

Y asi pasaron 6 meses mas, con sus buenos y malos días, Naruto no podía olvidar a Hinata, pero ya había dejado de llorar por ella y Karin con sus dos novios (:v) era feliz.  
aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado, Naruto usaba lentes, su vista desde aquel terrible dia se había deteriorado y entre otras cosas, el desde que se fue de la aldea, había estado haciando ciertas cosas en secreto…puede que la idea de Hinata en brazos de Toneri lo hiriera, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara con el alma por ella, y por eso, busco, por todos lados y por todos los medio, ayudarla, tal vez el la trataba mal, tal vez la golp….esa idea lo mataba de angustia, y como digno miembro de un clan de sellado, de una poderoso clan, busco mucha información, para ayudarla…por medio de ciertos jutsus prohibidos Naruto mandaba porciones de chakra hasta Hinata para que, si ella se encontraba en problemas, lo usara y se defendiera…pero eso atrajo mucho mal a Naruto, c  
da vez que mandaba su chakra…su cuerpo se debilitaba, su corazón latia a destiempo, y lo mas notorio, su cabello se volvia cada vez mas blanco…y entonces esa tarde en que termino de hacer aquel jutsu extraño para regalar su chakra en enormes proporciones…algo…cayo del cielo…

Continuara…V:

en el siguiente capitulo, cierta joven ojiperla le caera a Naruto dl cielo…literalmente, poniéndolo en una encrucijada y alborotando sus ideas y su corazón… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino segunda parte…**

**Para Cani San :3 y a todos en Mundo FanFintion NaruHina**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de mi amigaso del alma Masashi Kishimoto._

Hinata apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y rodaban lagrimas por sus ojos, trato de acostumbrarse a eso, pero no había podido hacerlo del todo. La verdad era qué Toneri no la había tratado mal al principio, de echo, le permitio conservar su consiencia el quería una esposa de verdad, pero al momento de besarla en el altar, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su esposa cerrando los de ella fuertemente y con un gesto de asco, eso le molesto bastante.  
pero lo peor vino al tener relaciones con ella, al querer levantar su clan nuevamente era normal que quisiera darse prisa, desvistió con rapidez a su esposa y comenzó el calvario…sentir las manos, los labios de Toneri recorrer su piel, era de lejos lo que ella deseaba, solo podía permanecer quieta Toneri comenzaba a cabrearce, al momento de penetrarla un grito de dolor inundo su habitación, Hinata comenzó a retorcerse bajo de el, trataba de apartarlo pero esto solo hizo que a Toneri se le agotara la paciencia y comenzara a salir el monstruo…  
-Detente por favor, me duele…  
-Eres mi esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos, la restauradora del clan otsusuki, debes cumplir como tal!  
-Nooo no quiero…  
-Basta!  
Se aparto un poco de ella, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciéndola sangrar bastante de la nariz, Hinata trato de levantarce y defenderse pero Toneri usó aquel chakra en forma de esfera en ella y de un momento a otro ya no supo mas..al despertar Hinata estaba tumbada boca abajo, se dio cuenta que las sabanas estaban empapadas de sangre, su cuerpo dolia, aunque no tanto como aquella zona entre sus piernas, era demasiado dolor, se levanto y dirigio al enorme espejo en su habitación, y al mirarce comenzó a llorar en silencio…un ojo morado, la nariz rota, incontables moretones en el cuerpo y mucha sangre corriendo por sus piernas

El tiempo había pasado por suerte no había quedado embarazada pero eso solo extendia aquel infierno , ahora ya no luchaba, solo se quedaba acostada, mirando a la nada esperando que todo terminara…esperando el momento adecuado…no perdia la esperanza…desde el principio pudo sentirlo, el chakra de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo, su Naruto kun no la había abandonado y ella inteligentemente guardaba todo aquel chackra esperando que su esposo bajara la guardia…

-Oye si te he dicho que me gusta tu trasero Taro kun?.- Karin estaba recostada sobre la espalda de su Taro y con una mano maguyando sus carnes, un hombre alto de cabellera abundante color marron y cuerpo de por supuesto estaba encantada…y se preguntaran? Ya olvido a Sasuke?...mmmm .. seeee :v ahora tenia a dos amantes bastante portentosos que le daban toooodo lo que ella quería…esperen..dos… a si el otro :v  
-Oye te olvidas de mi?.-a un lado Kero un apuesto hombre un poco menor que Taro pero igual de intimidante xD cabello negro largo hasta el hombro y sonrisa encantadora. La bajo del cuerpo de Taro y la atrajo hasta el, montándola sobre sus piernas.-dime..que es lo que mas te gusta de mi, encanto?.  
-mmmhhh pues…amo esos ricos labios tuyos.-le planto un beso- y no es todo!...bajo su mano hasta tocar el miembro de su querido…  
-heyyy no me excluyan…ven aca ricura!(Taro se acerco y comenzo un juego que les encantaba a los tres y que hacían desde hace bastante tiempo.)  
(kyaaaaaaaa! /)-esperen que hacen? Noooo jajajaja…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuidadooooo!.  
-he?.-Naruto apenas alcanzo a mirar hacia arriba pero su vista se nublo nuevamente y … algo cayó sobre el, para deleite si podría decirse asi para el, aquella creatura cayo sobre el de tal forma (69 pliz :V) sus gafas se habían caído y estaba algo aturdido, trato de levantar la cabeza pero algo se lo impidió, noto que olia bastante bien, hundio la nariz pues tal olor lo atrajo mucho pero un gemido lo bajo de su nuve, abrió los ojos pero seguía sin ver nada con sus manos trato de quitarce lo que tuviera encima sintió algo suave y terso, otro gemido se escucho y el mismo se altero al sentir algo sobre su…  
-aahhhhh basta!  
-hee? Que? Quien?...heeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.- por fin aquella joven logro levantarce pues también estaba algo mareada de la caída, y al mirar abajo vio lo que había venido a buscar desde tan lejos…  
-Menma! Digooo, Narutoooooo! Eres tu Narutoooo!.- se abalanzo a sus brazos, el la recivio pero aun no razonaba quien era, solo pudo sentir un par de enormes pechos restregarce sobre el y un calido y familiar aroma…

-Quien eres ..que pasa?.  
-Ya no me recuerdas?, espera? Te vez distinto..creciste? no me digas que tarde tanto en llegar? D:  
Naruto encontró sus gafas y se las puso, levanto la mirada y no pudo creer lo que vio…  
-Hi..Hinata?...tu? (no puede ser)  
-si, te he buscado desesperadamente desde que te fuiste, tus padres nos dijeron que habias llegado de otra dimensión o algo asi y…  
(Es Hinata, imposible, se ve mas pequeña, y esa ropa, la reconosco, pero eso es imposible,,,será en verdad ella?)  
-y entonces Menma al volver parecía una cachorrito miedoso, no era mi Menma, ya no me hizo cazo, dijo que quería pasar mas tiempo con sus padres y se olvido por completo de mi, fue por eso que me cole en los documentos secretos de la aldea para…  
(y ahora que voi a hacer? Es idéntica a ella, me duele, me duele verla,,,no puedo,,,pero, es tan hermosa como la recuerdo…no espera, ella no es la Hinata que conozco, no podría…)  
-y por eso estoy aquí, vine por ti..yo, yo me enamore de ti y me partiste el corazón al largarte sin decirme nada.

-Oye oye, espera, Hi..Hinata, no…esta bien si te llamo solo Hina? ñ.ñ  
-mmmh? Si no hay problema n_n (me puso un sobrenombre! Lo tengo en mis manos *O*)  
(me duele llamarla por el nombre completo y hasta me duele el pecho de solo verla…)  
-entonces dices que..vienes de aquella dimencion en la que Sakura Chan y yo caimos hace años no?.  
-años?, pero si han pasado solo 3 meses…? Bueno al menos desde que desapareciste, y bueno al llegar aquí, parece que tu te vez mayor? Cuanto? Cuanto? Tiempo ha pasado?.  
-3 años, Hina…algo esta mal, pero bueno lo mejor será que me acompañes a mi casa y asi veremos que podemos hacer…(en que me estoy metiendo).  
-Bien.-Hina tomo del brazo a Naruto y este también se ruborizo al sentir tan cerca aquella versión mas rebelde y femenina de la Hinata que el amaba, por lo poco que la había conocido en aquella ocacion, sabia que era ruda, pero al verla tomada de su brazo, con aquella sonrisa, con su rostro algo colorado, algo despertó en el, era ternura y un sentimiento de inquietud…al llegar a casa de Naruto…

-Bien ya estamos aquí! Era una casa de un solo piso, bastante amplia y limpia, llena de libros, pergaminos y tinta por todas partes, tenía 2 libreros llenos a la vista…  
-wooo pero que lugar, pareciera como si te hubieras vuelto un erudito.  
-si bueno, es que, trato de actualizarme y volverme mas fuerte por medio del conocimiento.  
-he? ..mhhh oye tienes un baño? Me gustaría darme una ducha sabes..  
-mm? Si al fondo a la derecha, saldré a comprarte algo de ropa, algo que ..te cubra un poco mas.  
-si si como digas, no tardes quieres? Yo, quisiera hablar contigo… 

Dicho eso Naruto salio… algo confundido,,,su corazón latia rápido, Hina lo había alborotado, finalmente compro lo que para el era mas decente que aquel short super corto, esa blusa de red que dejaba ver el brasier y los voluptuosos pechos de hina.  
-con esto bastara creo…algunos vestidos, blusas, un par de pantalones, unas faldas largas, zapatos y ropa int…emmm eso deveria comprarlo ella ñ/ñ.  
Hina he vuelto, te traje algunas cosas espero que te sirv… ¿? ..que? … (…..)  
-Na..Naruto..piensas que soy hermosa?...-Hina estaba de pie ante la puerta completamente desnuda, sonrojada, con las manos unidas en su pecho algo apenada, se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo.  
-Hina que haces?...  
-Es que, dijiste que han pasado 3 años ya, eres mayor, seguramente, te gustan chicas mayores, tal vez, no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti…mírame, sienteme y dime soy hermosa?, cres, que valgo la pena?.  
(ó/ó!) –Hina….(es perfecta..) . Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, ella estaba mojada, asi que también empapo la ropa de Naruto.  
-Eres hermosa Hina, eres, demasiado hermosa, no…no pienses que no…

-Narutoooooo, ya llegamos! n_n! (hee? e_e)  
\- …..Ka Karin! Etoooo (Naruto quedo en shok :v)  
-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya te hechaste al plato a otra y parece que es mas joven que Fuyumi n_n bien por ti!  
-que? (fuyumi?)…cual fuyumi Naruto _

A Naruto no le podía pasar nada mas J

-Y dime linda n_n cuantos años tienes?  
-mmh? Pues 16 dentro de un mes cumplo 17 :3  
-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ERO NARUTOOOOOO XD asalta cunas :O esos gustos no te los sabia!  
Karin se acerco a la desnuda Hina tomo sus manos entre las de ella y como si tuvieran años de conocerse…  
-sabes? Eres linda n_n y joven, lo que este tarado necesita, cualquier cosa solo pidemelo n_n y si el idiota te hace algo, yo misma lo golpeare!  
-Taroo, Kerooo que hacen afuera? Pasen n_n  
-he? Como que pasen? …Naruto tomo a Hina entre sus brazos y salio volando a su habitación.  
-e..escucha, ella es Karin algo asi como una prima lejana de mi clan, vive aquí con esos dos y bueno si escuchas ruidos raros, ignoralos, son unos calenturientos..  
-Naruto, me dejaras quedarme aquí?  
-he? Pues si, no tienes a donde ir, además no dejaría que algo te pasa…-el recuerdo de Hinata, de no haber podido ayudarla lo inundo.  
-me quedare aquí, en tu habitación, de esa forma podras cuidarme y, y yo a ti.  
-esta bien  
\- he? En verdad? Dejaras que me quede aquí?  
-si, no quiero que te pace nada…vístete y saldremos a comer algo, ya vere que hacer después.  
-Naruto?  
-mmmh? . Hina lo abrazo y le planto un beso, un beso muy tierno y lleno de emociones.  
-Hina, escucha, eres menor de edad, yo,,yo no puedo…  
-por que no? Yo..quiero estar contigo Naruto..por favor.  
-Hina….(kjsflkznhvcdkvdskjnvlsdzjls!)

La tomo por la cintura y la beso, con mayor intensidad, eso provoco que Hina se pusiera nerviosa, pero ella lo había se quito rápidamente la ropa mojada y recostó a Hina en la cama, siguió besándola intensamente, finalmente el ya sabia que hacer…ella era ruda si, pero era joven y jamas había visto a un hombre desnudo, y nunca la habían besado de esa forma, comenzó a suspirar quedamente, Naruto sabia que hiba por buen camino, bajo a su cuello, quería que ella lo disfrutase tanto como el, ya no le importaba que fuera menor de edad.  
(en verdad soy un pervertido, pero es Hinata, no mi Hinata, pero…de alguna forma aaaaagggg , yo solo quiero hacerla mia)

-Narutooo ahhhh!  
-shhhh tranquila…(autora…te va a doler pero te va a gustar XD)-abre las piernas Hina…  
-he? Naruto…Naruto espera…-Naruto comenzó a tocar sus pechos, vírgenes hasta ese momento, y en un movimiento rápido bajo su boca hasta sus pezones y comenzo a jugar con ellos provocando que Hina se torciera y gimiera. Naruto sintió que perdia el juicio, era la mujer que amaba, al menos de alguna forma y saber que podía hacerle el amor le quitaba la razón, tocaba sus piernas, sus suaves piernas, pasaba por sus muslos, lamia su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, Hina sentía un calor indescriptible, no podía articular palabra de su boca solo salían gemidos.

-Hina te lo repito, abre las piernas, haslo para mi…  
-ahh, ahhh Naruto…b..bien, solo yo…  
-lo se, tranquila, sere bueno contigo…

y entonces muy despacio, comenzo a dentrarce en ella, la sensación era placentera, estaba humeda y apretada, cosa que a el le encanto .

-ahhhhhhh! Mmmmm!  
-ah, Naruto, me duele!  
-no te preocupes, pronto dejara de doler espera un poco mas..

Sus movimientos tomaron velocidad, el podía ver en el rostro de Hina, dolor, pero poco a poco ese gesto fue cambiando hasta que noto que Hina se mordia los labios, fue entonces que Naruto sonrio con malicia y empezó a moverse aun mas rápido, el calor y el sudor los baño, su cama rechinaba y los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa…  
-ahhh Naruto,,,ya…yaaaa!  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Hinaaaaa!

-Escucharon? Esos dos se divierten n_n me alegra! Naruto tenia un tiempo algo triste y acabado, se la pasa ayudando a la ingrata…era hora de que le tocara ser feliz…y me pregunto…porque yo no soy feliz? _…  
-emmmmm pues Karin, tu dinos,, que se te antoja hacer hehe. Kero la miro y sonrio con perversidad.

-me gusta como piensas Kero chan n_n  
-Taro vienes?  
-y me lo preguntas?  
Y asi, un año pasó, Karin era la mujer mas feliz del planeta J se había cortado el cabello arriba de las orejas, Naruto le decía que parecía hombre, pero ella alegaba que asi le era mas fácil hacer nuevas posiciones :V también Karin trataba hacer de cupido, procuraba dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, los encerraba en habitaciones, robaba la ropa interior de Hina para que no usara nada cuando estuviera con Naruto, en fin Karin era un loquilla…  
por su parte Naruto siguió con lo suyo, ayudar a Hinata… no pudo jamas sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que tal vez Toneri le hacia daño y cada 3 dias mandaba algo de su chackra a ella, su cabello había crecido, estaba algo largo, y muy muy blanco y por sobre todo, suguio al lado de Hina, dormían juntos cada noche, ambos lo disfrutaban, Naruto busco la manera de devolver a su tiempo a Hina pero por mas que buscara información no logro nada y se resigno, después de todo, estaba al lado de alguna Hina, no la de su tiempo, no la que el amaba, pero estaba bien para el.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ahora yo te penetre a ti imbécil….. –un enorme agujero se hizo en el pecho de Toneri y este vio como una dolida y golpeada Hinata lo miraba con odio….la luz desaparecio de sus ojos, los cuales Hinata arranco para devolvelos a su hermana…y asi con apenas fuerzas para volver, se encamino de vuelta a Konoha.

Continuara…. V: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Destino tercera parte**

_A todos los que siguen la historia muchas gracias n.n no soy muy buena pero lo hago de corazón 3 espero sea de su agrado._

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del genio, mi tio adorado Masashi Kishimoto *O*_

Aquella gran entrada que alguna vez la vio salir, fue testigo mudo de su llegada, solo al estar plenamente cerca, quienes se encargaban de protegerla, notaron la llegada de Hinata Otsusuki, su terrible aspecto los dejo helados, golpes, cicatrices y una mirada fiera como nunca la había tenido.  
Entonces como la extraordinaria ninja que era se olvido por completo de su estado y pidió reunirse en seguida con el Hokage.

-hinata! Pronto trigan de inmediato a un medico!-replico con angustia kakashi-  
-hokage sama, no se preocupe por mi, estoy bien, mi cuerpo ha soportado peores cosas –sonrio extrañamente, como si fuera otra persona, como si no le importara realmente lo que le había pasado. Al cabo de unos minutos todo un equipo de médicos llego con el hokage para atender a Hinata, su padre fue llamado, al igual que sus compañeros, para que relatara su historia, sabían que debía ser duro pero ella tenia algo importante que decir.

-Poco después de mi boda -comenzo a hablar Hinata.- pude notar como el chakra de Naruto kun me envolvía…no era el chakra de kurama como en la guerra, era solo el de Naruto kun, no pude explicarme como tal poder podía llegar hasta donde yo me encontraba, su energía era muy fuerte, distintia a cuando llegamos a aquella misión, cada cierto tiempo podía sentir aquel chakra tan inmenso…supe desde un principio, que el trataba de protegerme de alguna forma, y yo había estado almacenando su poder en mi para asi un dia, yo misma detener a Toneri y….asi lo hice también noté que el chakra de Toneri se hacia débil, no se explicar lo que pasó con el, pero ayudo bastante… el bajó su guardia, creo que pensó que jamas me atrevería a hacerle nada, yo, al principio, no tenia oportunidad alguna contra el, pero después de un año de recibir la energía de Naruto kun, pude darle un certero golpe en el pecho, le destroze el corazón…  
dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, que todos notaron.  
Escuchaban con atención y seriedad la historia de Hinata, pero a sus amigos, su padre y el hokage les importaba mas saber la razón de su estado físico y sobre todo el emocional y mental.

-Naruto kun…donde está? Necesito verlo…escuchen, hasta hace un par de días, podía sentirlo, y Naruto kun se ha puesto débil, siento como si le costara mucho incluso respirar, había días que el estaba bien pero otros, podría jurar que el incluso moriría….diganme donde está! Debemos ayudarlo, la vida de Naruto kun corre peligro!

-Hinata ven conmigo debo revisarte y sanarte esas heridas antes que nada.-dijo sakura tratando de sujetarla por el brazo.  
-N-no …gracias Sakura san, estoy bien, no me duele nada no te preocupes lo importante ahora es Naruto kun…- repitió hinata alejándose rápido de la mano de sakura.  
-Hinata!-habló Hiashi Hyuga con preocupación.- escucha, primero deja que te curen esas heridas y después nos ocupamos de Naruto, además debes decirnos que fue lo que te hizo Toneri… esos golpes…-Hiashi bajó la mirada con culpa, si el hubiera podido hacer algo por ella…  
-padre… también, tengo aquí los ojos de mi hermana, implántenselos de prisa.  
Ino corrió hasta Hinata, tomo los ojos con el byakugan y fue de prisa con Hanabi para colocarle sus ojos de nuevo.

-Hinata, ven anda…-insistió Sakura y extendió su mano, finalmente Hinata accedió al ver la tristeza de su padre y se dirijieron al hospital donde sakura le pidió que se pusiera una bata para dejarla revisarla, Hinata lo pensó detenidamente pero no podía huir de aquello mucho tiempo, dejo que sakura comenzara su trabajo, sakura con sus manos emanaba su característico chackra verde de curación pero al acercarce al vientre de Hinata, esta se levanto de golpe y se puso de pie.  
-B-basta s-sakura san estoy bien, te lo agradesco…ya no deben preocuparce…se vistió mientras sakura llenaba unos papeles con lo que había persivido…tenia viejas fracturas en ambos brazos, un golpe en la cabeza reciente, sus costillas se habían roto en algún momento, sus órganos habían sido sanados con éxito pero le preocupaba a sakura el porque Hinata no se había dejado revisar otras áreas, aunque una idea se daba, y es que para Hinata, la sospecha de estar embarzada le preocupaba enormemente,días antes de acabar con su esposo comenzó a tener mareos y ascos ella en el fondo seguía siendo una chica gentil, y por nada del mundo quería deshacerse de aquel ser que llacia dentro de ella, pero como afrontarlo? Ya tenia mucho en que pensar, además aun no le decían nada de Naruto…seguramente el no quería ni verla, seguro la odiaba…podía sentir la tristeza de Naruto cada vez que este mandaba su chakra, todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, sabia que la amaba, pero notaba en el… resentimiento y mucho dolor, quería encararlo, remediar las cosas de alguna forma.

-Sakura san? Donde esta Naruto kun?  
-hmmmm, Hinata…escucha, mira, la verdad no sabíamos como decirte..Naruto después de que paso todo aquello, bueno el se sentía mal y no pudo quedarce aquí, todo…le recordaba a ti..en realidad no sabemos de el hace casi dos años. Hinata sintió un duro golpe en el pecho, y bajo la mirada.

-por mi culpa…el ha sufrido tanto por mi culpa.  
-no hinata, tu también has sufrido, entendemos por que aceptaste la boda con Toneri, tu…tu salvaste el mundo, salvaste a Naruto de una muerte segura…  
-y lo condene a morir en agonía lentamente…  
-escucha Hinata, volvamos con el hokage, seguro el sabra que hacer respecto a Naruto de acuerdo?  
Dicho esto ambas chicas corrieron por los tejados hasta llegar nuevamente a la oficina de kakashi, donde el padre de Hinata ya no se encontraba pues había hido con su hija menor, solo sus amigos quedaban ahí.

-hokage sama escúcheme por favor, debemos encontrar a Naruto kun, se lo repito su vida corre peligro…y yo ..yo quiero ir en su busqueda.  
-Hinata lo comprendo, pero…-miraba con atención las hojas que sakura le había entregado con su reporte de salud.-en tu estado, apenas estas recuperándote, debes permanecer unos días en el hospital, además creo que debes descansar y asi puedas asimilar todo lo que ha pasado…  
-le he dicho que la vida de Naruto kun esta en peligro y usted me dice que me quede a descansar?  
todos se sorprendieron al escuchar gritar a Hinata.  
-no tiene idea de lo que he pasado, soy fuerte, ya no soy la débil a quien tienen que proteger, yo ocasione esto y quiero repararlo, necesito verlo y explicarle…  
-hokage sama.- la interrumpio Shikamaru.- creo que Hinata esta apta para la misión de búsqueda, necesitamos un rastreador para encontrar a Naruto, en cualquier caso, si llegara a notar que Hinata esta mal, yo mismo la trere de vuelta.  
(suspiro)  
-esta bien, escuchen, no sabemos exactamente el estado de Naruto y tampoco como valla a reaccionar con todo esto, sabemos lo terco que es, por tanto…

Shikamaru  
Ino  
Chouji  
Kiba  
Shino  
Hinata  
Lee  
TenTen  
Sakura  
Sai

busquen a Naruto y tráiganlo de vuelta a konoha, no importa si el quiere volver o no, por lo que nos conto Hinata, su estado de salud no es bueno, asi que, por mas necio que se ponga, su deber es traerlo de vuelta, en media hora saldrán, alístense.

-SI HOKAGE SAMA.- dijeron todos a la vez.

***  
Naruto, te sientes bien? .- dijo Hina preocupada tocando el hombro de Naruto, quien estaba recostado en la cama junto a ella, había despertado muy agitado, jadeando de dolor y apretando su pecho con fuerza.

-no te preocupes Hina, ya se esta pasando...(cada vez me duele mas)  
-recuestate querido, te prepararé un baño caliente, te tallare la espalda y eso hara que estes mejor si?  
-bien Hina…dijo Naruto sonriendo, tratando de no preocuparla.

Los jóvenes salieron de la aldea, dispuestos a encontrarce con Naruto, una semana había pasado y cada vez estaban mas cerca de el, llegando estaban saliendo de un sinuoso bosque, cuando fueron interceptados por un kunai frente a ellos, todos se pusieron en guardia, pero la bajaron al instante al ver que el dueño del kuna ira Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke kun?, que haces aquí? …-pregunto sakura con un notorio brillo en sus ojos.  
-oye, también te hemos estado buscando a ti, seguro por eso no aparecias…?.-Shikamaru fue interrumpido por sasuke.  
-estan buscando a Naruto no?, por eso están aquí.  
-asi es, tu sabes donde esta, sasuke kun?.- respondio de pronto Hinata, sasuke la miro y se acerco a ella sin dejar de mirarla, quedando a solo medio metro de su cara.

-si quieres mi consejo, será mejor que te vallas, te olvides de Naruto y vivas tu vida…  
-he?.- todos se quedaron callados tras las palabras de sasuke, era mas que obvio que el sabia donde se econtraba naruto, y realmente no importaba pues el hecho de que estuviera ahí sugeria que estaban demasiado cerca de encontrarlo.  
-por que dices eso sasuke?.-pregunto chouji  
-si quien te cres que eres para hablarle asi a Hinata?.-reclamó Kiba  
-basta amigos, no peleemos entre nosotros, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Naruto kun.- lee había dado en el clavo, no había tiempo de discusiones tontas, solo perderían el tiempo.

-Solo digo, que deberían dejar las cosas como están, de cualquier forma, Hinata ya volvió y esta bien y eso es lo que le importaba….-sasuke parecía estar bien informado de todala situación, lo que provoco la confucion de sus compañeros.  
-entonces…estabas enterado que Naruto enviaba su chackra a Hinata y de su estado de salud sasuke kun?.- a pesar de llevar una relación con sakura, si se podía llamar asi al llegar de vez en cuando por las noches y meterse en su cama para desahogar sus ancias y soledad :v…sakura no estaba muy enterada de lo que hacia su apuesto amante en su tiempo fuera de la aldea.  
-hhhmp! Escuchen.- dijo sasuke con un tono profundo y serio pero emocional, algo raro en el.- si, estaba enterado de todo, se lo que paso, y me encontré con Naruto poco después de que se fue de la aldea, la sola idea de mandar chackra a Hinata no haría que ella venciera a Toneri asi que pidió mi ayuda…yo me encargue de debilitarlo.

-pero como?.-se cuestiono Ino.  
-creen que en mis ratos libres me acuesto a la sombra a beber leche?, al igual que Naruto, yo también he desarrolado técnicas nuevas, y si ese tonto era capaz de hacer tal cosa como regalar su chackra a tal distacia, yo podía hacer algo mejor, fui absorviendo el chackra de Toneri y paulatinamente se encontró en tal estado que, Hinata podría encararlo, pero volviendo a lo de antes, de verdad deberían volver por el mismo camino y seguir sus vidas, sobre todo tu Hyuga.

-no importa lo que digas sasuke kun, yo…yo debo ver a Naruto kun , tengo que hablar con el.  
-bien hagan lo que quieran igual voi a verlo también, tengo cosas que contarle (esto se pondrá feo, en la que te metiste idiota).  
Deespues de caminar unos kilómetros mas al sur, se toparon con un hermoso valle y mas adelante un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, no parecía haber mucha presencia shinobi, mas bien había jóvenes muy atractivas y mucha variedad, como si fuera el punto de reunión de gente de todas las aldeas juntas.

-ohh sasuke querido, eres tu!.- le hablo Fuyumi a sasuke con familiaridad acercándose a el, para molestia de Sakura quien hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver lo ligera que hiba de ropa aquella joven de verdes cabellos.  
-Fuyumi, sabes si Naruto esta en su casa?  
-mmm lo vi hace rato en la academia, estaba terminando de dar alguna clase a los niños me parece.  
-como? La academia?, acaso el?...- asi es, fue interrumpido shikamaru por sasuke.  
-el da clases en la academia ninja, al parecer los niños lo aman, y las mamas de los niños también.  
comentario que incomodo a Hinata, sasuke se dio topes mentales al ver la tontería que había dicho, pero no era ni el principio de lo que se vendría.

-hhhmp lo buscare, es mejor que lo localice pronto para acabar con esto rápido, haa y por nada del mundo vallan a su casa…  
-porque no sasuke kun?  
-pues veras sakura…mmm (…) porque es un verdadero desastre, ya saben como es el, descuidado y esas cosas, no quieren ver eso en serio, los veo mas tarde…  
-amm sasuke kun?.- sonrojada  
-que pasa sakura?...un silencio incomodo lleno el hambiente.- haa este…- sasuke se acerco a sakura y le planto un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que sus amigos bromearan en voz baja, pues sabían que si se burlaban de el normalmente , eran cadáveres XD  
hizo una mueca y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, asi que se fue rápido para que no lo notaran.

-etoo, tu eres?.- dijo Fuyumi sorprendida de ver a Hinata un poco mas alta, en seguida entendio quien era y sabia que las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga para Naruto, aquel joven hombre que la había complacido bastante por un tiempo, al encontrarce con Hina, habían terminado aquella extraña relación que tenían, pero la amistad perduró, y ahora Fuyumi era una entrañable amiga para Naruto.  
-Fuyumi cierto? Vemos que conoces a Naruto, como fue que el termino aquí?, fue hace mucho tiempo?.- preguntaba Shino que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.  
-pues, verán, el amm sii, lo conozco bastante bien, es un joven muy apuesto y gentil, y si llego aquí hace como mmm un año creo…-pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por cierta peliroja…

-Fuyumiiiiiiii n_n mira que linda conincidencia, justo hiba a buscarte para…he?.-abrio bien los ojos, que por cierto ya no usaban gafas y vio a los compañeros de sasuke juntos, entre ellos a la causante del dolor de Naruto.  
-hooo miren esto, que situación tan escandalosa 7u7, que hacen ustedes aquí?, no vinieron a buscar placer carnal, estoy segura de eso n_n  
-pl-placer…carnal?...acaba de decir placer carnal?que clase de lugar es este?- para imprecion de sakura.  
-humm, que molesto, no, no venimos a eso estamos buscando a Naruto, y otra cosa, que haces tu aquí? Que no te habias desaparecido con orochimaru?.- le pregunto shikamaru.  
-pues no, vivo aquí con Naruto de hecho.- una filosa mirada surgio de sus ojos junto a una juguetona sonrisa.  
-que?, como que vives con Naruto?, esto comienza a exasperarme, si sabes donde vive , pordrias llevarnos, necesitamos hablar con el, es muy importante…  
-shikamaru tiene razón karin, es de suma importancia encontrarlo para…  
-esta bien n_n (si de todas formas estallara la bomba, que lo haga de una vez) los llevare, síganme…

Todos se encaminaron de prisa a un lugar apartado y muy hermoso de aquel pueblo, había muchos arboles cerca y un pequeño arroyo y frente a el la entrada de una preciosa casa, karin entro con su propia llave haciendo un fuerte ruido a propósito…

-Naruto?, Naruto eres tu? Ya te tengo la comida hecha querido…-la hermosa Hina salio de la cocina con un coqueto vestido a tirantes que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas y un lindo delantal, llevaba una trensa de lado y una gran sonrisa, que se desvanecio al momento de ver a todos aquellos chicos, tan parecidos a sus propios compañeros pero visiblemente mayores y se le cayo el cucharon de la mano al notar entre todos ellos a su replica exacta mirándola fijamnete…  
-pero que rayos?  
-qu-quien es ella?  
-Hinata?  
-no- no puede ser, es idéntica a ella  
-que significa esto?  
-como es que…eres tan..parecida a mi? Quien eres?.- pregunto casi en estado de shok Hinata. – la mirada de Hina cambio de serena a fulminante, la Hina agresiva comenzaba a despertar al ver como todos la miraban con ojos acosadores.  
-acaso, eres un clon, o…?  
-no chicos, no es un clon.- dijo Hinata usando su byakugan, ella es completamente real…  
-que es lo que quieres?, vienes a quitarme a mi Naruto acaso?  
-tu? Naruto?...como que tu Naruto….? Es un maldito pervertido, como rayos hizo para tener a esta chica y..  
-basta.- dijo Karin, provocando que todos la miraran.- ella es Hinata Hyuga, es la novia de Naruto, si piensan atacarla de esa manera entonces creo que tendre que meterme…- pero en ese momento, sasuke aparecio al lado de un extrañamente maduro Naruto, de cabello largo color platino, gafas y una cara de total confusión al ver a su Hinata, la hinata que había perdido, parada en su puerta, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos…un vuelco de dolor lo cruzó, ambos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarce como si no hubiera nadie mas ahí con ellos.-Hi-hinata?.- dijo con la voz temblorosa, comenzó a jadear y de un segundo a otro, apretó su pecho y cayo fulminado sintiendo un enorme e indescriptble dolor…

continuara :V


End file.
